Sonic's House Party
by sonicdahedgehogfan
Summary: Sonic has finished recovering from his 19th birthday party, and he decides to throw another one for a gathering. Meanwhile, Tails Doll is trying to find them, and some familiar faces arrive on the scene. Rated T for dialouge in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Shortest Prolouge

It was evening at Sonic's house, and the blue blur had nothing to do. Looking around his bedroom, he found some balloons leftover from his 19th birthday party. Suddenly, Sonic hatched an idea from his hedgehog head. "Why don't I throw a party? I'll invite everyone, and we'll have a blast". Sonic dialed Tails' number and waited for him to pick up.

Meanwhile, Tails was sitting at home, reading a book on machinery when the phone rang. The yellow kitsune picked up the phone, and was more or less happy to hear his best friend calling him. "Hey, Sonic! What's up?", said Tails. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a party at my house tonight. I'm inviting everyone, so it will certinally be a night to remember," replied Sonic. The young fox remembered when he went to Sonic's last birthday, and thought how awesome it would be to have another party like that one. Tails responded, "I'd love to." "Great", said Sonic, "I'll call everyone else and see if they'd like to come. I'll see you tonight, buddy!"

Sonic called all of his friends, and some new ones he'd met at college. He called Knuckles, Silver and Blaze, Cream, the Chaotix, Amy (who acted like the fangirl she usually was), and even Shadow and Rouge decided to come. After he called everyone, Sonic decided to start preparing, so he called some of his friends to come over and help him decorate. Excited as usual, Sonic thought to himself, "This is certainly going to be a night to remember…"


	2. Enter the Gem Gang

Enter the Gem Gang

The doorbell rang, as Sonic was getting out the party decorations. When he opened the door, he was thrilled to see 5 of his college friends: Quartz, Cobalt, Diamona, Ruby, and Halite, whom he had come to nickname, "The Gem Gang."

Cobalt the chimpanzee had golden-brown fur, with eyes as blue as the nighttime sky. His shoes were checkered with red and black, and his hair was nicely combed. Diamona was a panther who had a similar hair style to Amy's, however her hair matched her skin tone of a dark purple. She had heavy blue eyeliner, and was wearing a black skirt. Ruby was a phoenix whom wore a fire-red jacket, and beige pants, with her hair blowing in the bitter, cold wind. Halite, whom was naturally immune to the cold weather being a polar bear, just wore a grey tee, with blue pants. However, the one that Sonic was closest to was Quartz, the leader of the gang. Quartz was a domestic cavalier, so he was used to most surroundings. His fur was turquoise and he wore blue cuffs, and cyan shoes with a dark blue stripe.

"It's good to finally see you again since I left college, Quartz," said the blue hedgehog. The dog smiled and replied, "Anything for my good friend, Sonic. Now, you said you need our help getting ready for a party?" "Yeah," said Sonic, "And I was also wondering if you wanted to stay for it afterwards." "We would love to!" said Cobalt, being the party monkey that he was. Soon everything was set up. There was an Xbox 360, PS3, and Nintendo Wii in the basement with all sorts of video games. In the kitchen, all sorts of goodies ranging from chili dogs, to potato chips, were all laid out on a table, lined with a yellow tablecloth. Ruby had set up some candles, lit with the sacred flames she mastered when in her science classes. Streamers and balloons of all different shapes and sizes were hanging from the ceiling, by our party primate. Diamona had set out several kinds of wine and champagne, (even thought Quartz told her not to.) Even Halite had prepared some of his famous snow cones, with ice fresh from Alaska.

Sonic asked everyone to dress casually, so the blue blur decided to get out his best outfit. He was wearing a blue tee to match his fur color, and a pair of jeans to boot. He knew that he would have to get the ball rolling, so he set up one last surprise should the party be a complete fail…


	3. Vanilla's Issue

Vanilla's Issue

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS CHAO! THESE CREATURES CAN ONLY BE UNDERSTOOD THROUGH THOUGHTS. THEY CANNOT TALK! Thank you.

Inside a little house on the south side of Mobius, Vanilla and her 10-year old daughter, Cream were finishing up with their job in Vanilla's Chao Care. The mother rabbit was feeding the oldest chao, Cheerio, while Cream was taking care of Cheese and Chacola. Puffy and Naysu were playing with an inflatable ball, and Shadow Jr; Shadow's chao was taking a nap. "Mom, I need to get ready for Mr. Sonic's party. May I please be excused?" Vanilla replied, "Of course you can sweetie. I need to get ready myself for a little outing I'm having with Vector of the Chaotix."

Note: In this series, Vector and Vanilla are currently dating. If you have any problem with this couple, then stop reading this now!

As soon as they leave the shop, Puffy wakes up Shadow Jr. using her boom box from the Dark Garden. The music machine plays "Through the Fire and Flames" all the way at 11 and sure enough, the oldest of the two dark chao was wide awake. Naysu and Cheerio laugh hysterically at the dark chao's expression, as he angrily walks over to a piece of fruit. "So I heard that Cream is going to a party. It sounds like a lot of fun," says Naysu. Cheese responds with a chuckle, "It seems that way, doesn't it? Everyone is going to be there and I'm sure that she will have a blast!" "Do you think that she's going to be o.k. without her mom? You know ever since she's been dating that detective of a croc, she hasn't had much time with her anyways," questioned Chacola. A moment of silence hovers above the group of chao, as they think it over. Finally after about thirty seconds, Cheerio breaks the silence with her natural grin, "I'm sure that she will be perfectly fine. After all, Amy Rose is going to be there, and you know how close they are." The green chao gives her a smile of relief, "You're right, Cheerio. They are close as sisters."

"You guys said that everyone's going to be there, but I think otherwise," responded Shadow Jr in a faint tone, licking his finger stubs of the remains of the fruit. Puffy looks at her self-esteemed boyfriend and asks in a flirty tone, "Now WHAT exactly do you mean by that, Shadow-Kun?" Jr. rolls his eyes and responds, "Don't tell me you guys don't know the story of the Forgotten Warriors?" The chao look at one another in confusion, with a hint of worry. The dark chao lets out a sigh and begins the story.

"There are several characters out there that the gods of our world created, but abandoned them to another world because they didn't need them. Their names are Fang, Bean, Honey, Bark, Mighty and Ray. Their leader is the Tails Doll, whom is known of being the evil being of Resort Island. It is said that these warriors will only come together if a large amount of Mobians are joined together in one place."

The other chao seem to be in fright, thinking about the Tails Doll, but Naysu just crosses her arms and walks over to Jr. "Pleeeeaaase! Do you actually expect everyone to believe that urban myth of the Tails Doll? That's just a bunch of bologna!" The crimson-black chao just turns away, and attempts to go back to sleep, but not before saying, "You can believe what you want to believe, but they will be here. You can count on that!"

Just as Naysu can say anything else, the doorbell rings. Vanilla comes downstairs to open the door, but as she does, a shadowy figure of a bird holding a bomb appears in the background. The chao all gasp in disbelief as Cheese cries out, "IT'S HIM!"


End file.
